Kupo Experience Camps
Solo Exp Level 1-10 : Party Exp Level 10-13 Valkurm Dunes Target mobs: Primary: Hill Lizard * Lizard * Not Aggro * Links by Sound * Weak against Ice * Weak against Wind recommended: Set your homepoint at the gate guard by the zone to the Konschtat Highlands. You only lose about 250 exp from a homepoint. It's better than wasting 5 minutes weakened. Also, soloing from 10-13 can be better than this camp sometimes. People who bring PLs sometimes go to the Hill Lizard camp at E-7 instead of the two listed on the above map. Party Exp Level 13-16/17 Valkurm Dunes Target mobs: Primary: Damselfly * Fly * Not Aggro * Links by Sound * Weak against Piercing weapons * Weak against Ice * Strong against Wind Secondary: Snipper (13-14) * Crab * Not Aggro * Not Linking * Weak to Ice * Weak to Thunder * Strong against Water recommended: They drop the Crab Apron and Damselfly Worm that is used in the subjob quest at Selbina. If you don't need Crab Apron for anyone then only fight flies. It is advised to set your homepoint in Selbina, so in the event of a death, the member can simply homepoint and quickly rejoin the party. Make sure your White Mage has Poisona for fighting flies. Party Exp Level 16-18/19 Valkurm Dunes Target mobs: Primary: Beach Pugil * Pugil * Not Aggro * Not Linking * Weak against Ice * Weak against Lightning * Very Strong against Water Secondary: Thread Leech *Leech * Aggro to Sound * Links by Sound * Weak to Light * Strong against Water recommended: There are only four Pugils. Don't pull the NM Pugil. Use the Leeches or the fly to keep the chain going while waiting for re-pops. Screwdriver will one shot a tank even with high HP so help the tank in anyway you can. Party Exp Level 18-20/21 Qufim Island Target mobs: Primary: Land Worm (18-21) * Worm * Aggro to Sound * Links by Sound * Weak to Wind * Weak to Light * Strong against Earth Secondary: Clipper (20-22) * Crab * Not Aggro * Not Linking * Weak to Ice * Weak to Thunder * Strong against Water Secondary: Dark Bats/Seeker Bats/Ancient Bat * Giant Bat/Bat Trio * Aggro to Sound * Links by Sound * Weak against Piercing weapons * Weak to Wind * Weak to Light * Strong against Dark recommended: Remember to Silence Land Worms. The pond camp at (H-7) is the best because it has the most worms. You should only camp at (I-8) if the pond is taken. Banshees spawn from 20:00-4:00 (lasts 19 minutes 12 seconds) at the pond. When Banshees spawn move camp into the NE tunnel by the pond. Pull crabs from pond and bats from the north end of the tunnel. Bats have AOE attack down so be sure to not to fight a crab with that debuff up. Party Exp Level 20/21-25 Qufim Island Target mobs: Primary: Greater Pugil * Pug * Not Aggro * Not Linking * Weak against Ice * Weak against Lightning * Very Strong against Water recommended: There are other camps on the campsitarus website but this one at "Pug Alley" (H-6) is the best. Screwdriver will one shot a tank even with high HP so help the tank in anyway you can. Party Exp Level 23-27 Carpenters Landing Target mobs: Primary: Birdtrap * Flytrap * Not Aggro * Not Linking * Weak against Ice Secondary: Diving Beetle (21-24) * Beetle * Not Aggro * Links by Sight * Weak against Ice * Weak against Light recommended: The Norvallen region outpost warp makes getting to this camp really easy. However, If you ride a Chocobo from Sandy you will not sneak and invisible to get to camp. When fighting Birdtraps make sure mages are not in range of AOE sleep. Alternate camp, bibiki bay on dhalmels and birds from 24 i think, also good exp 30-34/5 i think is garlaige citadel on everything near the banishing gate 35-37/38 crawlers nest, either crawlers or beetles, cant remember what lvls are best for both but its around this range 38-43 ish can do flies in crawlers nest for really good exp I would reccomend doing the above camps in sync until 50 (at least what I've done) 50-55/56 KRT on bats, this is gold and you should take any pt you can here if you have a good sync target 58+ Bibiki bay on birds, this is the camp you'll love and stay at for a looooong time. A perfect pt can do 20k/hour ish here but even weird setups will have good exp in my experience. Category:Guides